Reawaken
by XxSapphire-fandomsxX
Summary: Saito saw the mysterious yet somehow charming monster that fought for Kazama, and glared at it with spite. But, for some reason, something kept telling him that- Saito, from the Shinsengumi- knew the woman that Kazama used to try his new weapon. Saito gazed into the woman's eyes, and gasped in disbelief. That monster now had a name. It was Yukimura Chizuru (sequel to "Promise")
1. Starting Anew

_**(Hi guys! It's Azure again. Yep. You guessed it. This is the sequel for "Promise". I appreciate everyone commenting about Promise. I felt so happy, since I thought that it would be a fail lol. And, to those of you who asked, yes, I am 13, and won't be turning 14 for quite a long time. I hope you guys like "Reawaken". And, sorry if the story sucks lol. By the way, this is still in Saito's point of view))**_

Chapter 1

Starting Anew

"Blargh! Souji; what the heck is this?!" Shinpachi complained as he shoved his bowl of vegetables in front of Souji's face. "It's steamed vegetables. What did you think it was, poison?" Souji replied indifferently. "It sure tastes like it!" Shinpachi yelled back.

Souji smirked and glanced at Harada, who looked up in surprise. "Well, Sano-san was the one who CHOSE and BOUGHT the vegetables. You can't blame me." Harada instantly blushed and started shouting at Souji. "How am I suppose to know how good the vegetables are?! That was Chizuru's job-" He stopped and glanced sadly at the ground, followed by everybody else. I can't believe how long it's been since Chizuru died. The world here at the Shinsengumi become less and less warm, and soon became a cold and lifeless prison. It wouldn't be as bad, if the Vice-Commander wasn't so down because of Chizuru's death. In fact, he was the real reason why this place felt like a living hell. Ok, I guess you could also add me to the reason. We were both crushed. I didn't realize until the time I announced her death how close Chizuru was to the Vice-Commander.

Each day was the same, and each week and month rotated like a wheel. I would try to start anew; move on from this painful era in my life and go do greater things for the Shinsengumi. But that only made it worse. The form of Chizuru's bloody and lifeless body was still freshly imprinted in my mind, and was permanent, reminding me of my one and only joy. She was the rainbow after the storm, sparking hope during the wrinkles in time when I had lost sight of it.

But now, I feel even more nostalgia. A few months ago, a battle had broke out at our headquarters. There was nothing the Shinsengumi could do except fight till the bitter end, finally watching our home crumble apart, literally. We had to retreat, which was the hardest thing for me to do. The Shinsengumi had buried her body there, as well as the tree that she thought were one of the most beautiful things of nature: A sakura. Although just a sapling, the whimsical pale pink petals gave a serene feeling to those in its presence. One thing made me at ease that somber day, during the ruckus. The sakura sapling was still standing strong. Exactly how Chizuru would have expressed herself during the midst of the battling.

_**((Please don't hate me for taking a while! And also for making this an extremely short chapter. I was just planning on this chapter to kind of be like an introduction kind of thing I guess. So, anyway, please enjoy! -Azure))**_


	2. Bringing Back What Was Lost

_**((Ok, in this chapter I will explain what Kazama, Kyo, and Amagiri are doing. Kind of like how the first chapter explained what was going on at the Shinsengumi. One more note before I begin, I currently have 3 stories that I am working on, so if I don't update for a while, that's probably because I am working on another story. K? Hope you all enjoy chapter 2! -Azure))**_

**.:.:.:.:Chapter 2:.:.:.:.**

**.:.:Bringing Back What was Lost:.:.**

They hauled the wooden casket up the hill. Her body lay in there peacefully, surrounded by the many wildflowers she had loved. One of the men stopped with a halt, and scowled at a blonde man with piercing carmine eyes.

"Why do we have to carry this thing?! I didn't think the little girl's body could weigh so much!" The man who stopped protested. He had long Prussian blue hair that was kept in a pony tail, and carried a western style gun at the side of his hip. His Chamoisee colored eyes glared at the blonde haired man, who smirked and closed his eyes.

"If you had a brain, you would realize that it's the coffin that is making her seem heavy. Just deal with it until we get to headquarters." He replied, opening his demonic looking eyes once more. The blue haired man scoffed and continued walking with the others. The last man, who had chestnut colored hair in a long, thin ponytail, had nothing to say throughout the ordeal, and continued up the grassy hill.

The three men were oni who had a mission to fulfill in order to defeat the Shinsengumi. Kazama Chikage, the blonde haired oni with ruby eyes, was the leader, and one of the last pureblooded oni alive. Shiranui Kyo, the devil with the gun, was often the one who made the most conversation, and usually complained more than the others. Kyuujyu Amagiri was the final demon amongst the trio, commonly soft-spoken and preferring not to fight.

Kyo was silent for a time, while having a confused and suspicious look on his face. Amagiri noticed this, and turned his head to his. "Shiranui, what are you thinking? It looks like your plotting something against Kazama."

At hearing these words, Kazama instantly came to a stop, his foot crunching a twig that was in his path. Through narrow eyes, Kazama turned his head slowly towards Kyo, eyeing him dangerously. Now, if looks could kill, I think Kazama would have instantly murdered Kyo and damned him to hell.

Kyo hesitated, seeing the deadly gleam in Kazama's eyes, and retorted, "No! Nope. I'm not plotting anything against you. I'm just curious though-" "Since when we're you curious, Shiranui?" Kazama had almost snarled those words to Kyo, making him flinch. Recovering quickly, Kyo shook his head. "You are right, I'm not really the curious type, but you aren't even going to tell us what we're doing with Chizuru's dead body?" He asked.

Apparently, what Kazama was doing with Chizuru was such a secret, that even Amagiri nor Kyo knew anything about it. All they knew was that it was to be used against the Shinsengumi to defeat them, because, according to Kazama, "_They won't dare attack her. Even if she became what she will become, they still wouldn't kill her. Chizuru just means too much to them, especially to that wretched Hijikata and that man with the lavender hair and azure eyes, whom I believe is Saito Hajime." _

The precarious look in Kazama's disappeared, as his head turned back to the direction the trio was headed. The ruby colored eyes gazed up at the moon, which was sending a silver beam of dancing light down on the forest path. Kazama sighed and fully turned his body back to Amagiri and Kyo, who held his breath in anticipation.

"...I have created something like the Water of Life." was all Kazama said at that moment before Kyo interrupted. "What?! why the hell would you do that?!" "Shiranui, he said it was something similar, just listen to what else he has to say. Then we can decide whether this is a good idea or not." Amagiri responded to Kyo. They both glanced back at Kazama, who was silently waiting for them to finish their little argument.

"I call this liquid, 'Demon Blood'. What it does, is turn the person who drinks it into a true demon, unlike those furies, and those devils will do my bidding. I have tried it on several animals, and it seems to work perfectly on them. Now, I need to try it on a person, Chizuru in this case. What the liquid also does, is that it can bring someone back to life. But, they will live in more pain then they normally would. They will constantly suffer, worse then what a fury would go through. The Demon Blood does not make whoever drinks this have bloodlusts, but only their speed is increased. No increase in strength, stamina, or healing properties. Once Chizuru takes the Demon Blood, I will use her against the Shinsengumi and defeat them." Kazama finished.

Amagiri and Kyo were silent, processing the information themselves. "Fine, whatever. But I don't see why you didn't tell us in the first place." Kyo reported. Amagiri said nothing, but gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Get your asses moving. We need to get going." Kazama commanded them as he pressed onward. "Kazama, I don't think your in a position to say such things. You're not even carrying the casket." Kyo reminded him as the two followed after Kazama.

.:.:.:.:**End**:.:.:.:.

**((So that's pretty much what the oni are up too. R & R please! And have a nice Christmas! ;) -Azure))**


End file.
